


There's Something On Your Face Nose-bleed

by SydMarch



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Add more as i go, Backstory, F/M, child butch deloria, hiding crushes, i need to write more then one chapter a story, lol, teenaged butch, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydMarch/pseuds/SydMarch
Summary: Theo was friends with Butch from day one. Butch approved and appreciated Theo more then the other girls did. He tried not to show it but he developed a small crush on his life-long friend. But one day Theo's dad leaves the vault. Will Butch stay or go.





	There's Something On Your Face Nose-bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Just experimenting with new settings and characters. If the story reaches 12 hits or 5 kudos I'll write another chapter <3

Chapter one. A Prologue & The Beginning.

She didn't think this would come out of their life-long friendship. The two of them tackling on the floor. She didn't think such a silly subject would cause such a big fight between the two. Its kind of a long story on how it happened. But she has time to explain it and here's how it started.

The earliest recording of their friendship would be before Theo's 10th birthday. They were hanging out in the vault cafeteria, Theo had bought him a milkshake.

"How is it B?" She watches him drink the vanilla milkshake. "It's really really good Tricks. Thank you." He plays with the straw before suggesting. "Did you want to try?" She bought him a milkshake because she knew about her mum using up all of his coupons and she wanted to buy him something. Little did she know that it would become a tradition. She smiles and dives in, drinking a little bit of the milkshake, she pulls back blushing and averts her attention to the table.

He notices the tint of redness and attempts to hold back a sarcastic comment but fails. "Now i'm going to get cooties because of you." She starts laughing, knowing that it was a joke. "You already had cooties to begin with! Which means you gave them to me... ew." Her laughter causes him to start laughing, they sound like a pack of hyenas. The laughing settles down and not before long Butch has almost finished his milkshake. "Thanks for that Tricks. It was really nice."

He walks her back down to the doctors office, he tries his hardest to ignore Wally Mack's stares, he laughs to himself imaging that Wally is jealous of how close Tricks and Butch are. Butch fails to notice that Tricks eyes haven't left Butch's face the whole walk. He just notices as she trips into a steel beam. "o-ofph". Another great event in their friendship occurred on that day... Butch crouched and held his hand out, his eyes wide begging for Trick's to take his hand. "Take my hand Tricks." It was more an order then an option. He sees Trick's face blush as soon as he said it. He realized what he said and tries to make up for it, "No, not in that way Tricks!" he lets out an audible laugh. 'At least not yet.' he thinks to himself.

Tricks happily takes his hand as she gets off the cold metallic ground. He lets go of her hand as he leans against the door-frame of the doctors office. His eyes not leaving hers. "I'll see you around Tricks.!" He is gone before she could say, 'Wait butch i have something to show you.' But that's okay, 'i'll show him another time.' In the end if she hadn't holded off then maybe they wouldn't be as close as they are today. Theo walked to the makeshift bed in her dads office and tried to get some shuteye. By the time she woke up Butch had went 'missing.'


End file.
